


i'll see you in the future when we're older

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, not this again.” John looks from Derek to kid-Stiles, runs a hand through his hair. He sighs, but hugs Stiles when the kid runs to him. “Hey kiddo.” He kisses his son’s forehead. “What happened?”</p><p>“Witch.” Derek answers, looks down when John gives him an unimpressed look.</p><p>-<br/>De-aged Stiles because of the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll see you in the future when we're older

“Oh, not this again.” John looks from Derek to kid-Stiles, runs a hand through his hair. He sighs, but hugs Stiles when the kid runs to him. “Hey kiddo.” He kisses his son’s forehead. “What happened?”

“Witch.” Derek answers, looks down when John gives him an unimpressed look. “She wanted Scott but Stiles got in the way.”

“Of course.” He shakes his head, smiling fondly at the kid in his arms. “You always do.” Stiles laughs when his dad tickles him and then asks for food. “So he’s seven again. How long is it going to last?”

Derek follows him to the kitchen, sets the table when John asks him to. “We don’t know. Could be hours or could be days.”

“But he’s not going to stay like this, right? Don’t get me wrong, I love my son. But raising a seven year-old Stiles was hard enough one time, I’m not looking forward to doing it again.” Stiles claps his hand when his dad hands him a glass of milk.

“Deaton promised that everything will be okay.” John sighs, relieved and goes back to looking at his son. Derek’s chest aches as he watches the two Stilinskis interacting, remembers how his own dad used to tease him when he was just a kid.

“Dad?” Stiles asks after he finished his sandwich. “Can Derek be my new babysitter?” Derek chokes on his water, turns to the Sheriff wide-eyed.

John snorts, ruffles his son’s hair. “Why?”

“He’s nice.” Stiles answers, kicking Derek’s leg under the table. “And he can jump really high.” He lowers his voice. “I think he’s a superhero.”

Derek feels his face heating up. He does his best to avoid John’s gaze and silently prays for the spell to wear off soon. “Derek, a hero?” Lydia asks, walking into the kitchen, a giant book in her hand. “Don’t think so, sweetie.” She waves at the Sheriff, smiles when Stiles narrows his eyes at her.

“Yes, he is!” Stiles yells. “He’s the best hero!” Lydia looks surprised at Stiles’ outburst, but then starts laughing. Derek doesn’t think he ever felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

“Okay, okay.” She raises a hand. “If you say so.” She concedes, then turns to John and starts to explain a few things about the witch and how they are going to find her, leaving Derek to deal with a very excited Stiles asking him to make his wolf face again.

–

When Stiles falls asleep three hours later, Derek is exhausted. It’s been a long time since he’s been around kids and he wasn’t prepared to deal with the hurricane that is a de-aged Stiles Stilinski.

Truthfully he wasn’t prepared to the adult Stiles either, and as he watches Stiles sleeping peacefully on his lap, Derek remembers how just this morning he had been woken up by Stiles shaking his shoulder and smelling like everything Derek loves.

Derek already misses Stiles’ face, his voice, his stupid jokes. Somewhere Laura is looking at him and laughing her ass off at how pathetically in love Derek must look, but he can’t help it, Stiles changed his _life_.

He’s so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Scott walking into the room until he feels a hand squeezing his shoulder. “Hey.” Scott whispers, smiles when Stiles snuggles closer to Derek’s chest. “Damn, I forgot how cute he used to be.”

“Found the witch already?” Derek asks, biting back the urge to say Stiles is still cute.

Scott sighs. “Yep, she’s gone now. But she couldn’t do anything about the spell. We’ll just have to wait.”

Derek shakes his head. “Fucking witches.”

“Fucking witches.” Scott agrees.

They both look down at Stiles. “I miss him.” Scott says first.

Derek nods. He fucking misses Stiles too.

–

The only person having fun with this entire situation is Isaac. He keeps dropping by the Stilinskis’ house to laugh at Derek taking care of Stiles, using his powers to appear from nowhere to scare the kid, and then laughing some more when Stiles runs to Derek for help.

Until Stiles throws an egg at his face. Then it’s Derek turn to laugh and Stiles’ to look like he just got all the chocolate in the world.

Derek has a feeling Stiles will do something much worse to Isaac when he gets back to normal. He will probably try to make Derek help, and Derek – the sucker he is for anything related to Stiles – won’t be able to say no.

Fucking witches and their fucking spells.

“Derek?” Stiles jumps around him as Derek tries to make dinner for them. “Will you read a book for me?”

“Sure.” Derek answers distractedly. “If you behave and don’t throw any more eggs at people.”

Stiles looks sad for a moment, before nodding fiercely. “Thank you!” He hugs Derek’s leg. “You’re super cool! When I grow up I’m going to ask dad if I can marry you.”

Derek’s heart jumps inside his chest and he almost drops the knife he was using to chop some vegetables. “When you grow up,” He coughs, takes a deep breath. “you will change your mind.”

“No, I won’t.” Stiles argues. “You’ll see!” He sits on his chair, points at Derek furiously. “You’ll be my wife!”

Derek can’t help then, he snorts, and then goes back to finishing the soup. “Okay.” He concedes. “If you don’t change your mind when you grow up, then I will marry you.”

“Uh – cool?” A very familiar voice says from behind him. When Derek turns, there he is – Stiles looks vaguely confused and tired but otherwise, completely fine, and _grown up._

Derek blinks, swallows around the lump in his throat. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods, looks down at himself. “Weird but okay.”

“Great.” Derek pats his arm awkwardly, the conversation he just had with kid-Stiles still clear as day in his head. “I’m going to call the others and say you’re back.”

Stiles smiles softly at him. “I can remember everything, you know?”

Derek’s heart skips a beat. He closes his eyes, tries to brace himself for the humiliation. “I’m sorry if we did anything that –”

“Oh my god.” Stiles throws his head back, laughing. “Shut up, you asshole. You did the right thing.” He gets up, walks closer until they are standing chest to chest. Stiles smiling beautifully. “I just – I didn’t change my mind, you know?”

Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes, trying to figure out what Stiles is saying. “I was going to ask you out that morning. Before the witch. I thought it was the right time.” He reaches out to touch Derek’s cheek. “Kid me wanted to marry you, but grown up me wanted it way before that stupid spell. I still want, actually.” He says. “I didn’t change my mind.”

“God.” Derek lets out. “Idiot.” He circles his arms around Stiles’ waist, hugs him tight. He smells just like Derek remembers, and slowly it assaults all his senses.

It’s _amazing._

“You too.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Derek says back easily. “Please don’t throw yourself in front of anybody ever again.”

“Can’t make promises.” Stiles sighs. “And I know you’re going to take care of me if I do.”

“No, I won’t.”

Stiles pulls back, laughing. “Yes, you will.”

Yes, he will.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to mention Stiles' mom because I didn't want to make things sad, but it is my headcanon for this fic that Stiles remembers his mom and eventually asks his dad about her and he lies saying she's away on vacation. :((
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to read more fics I didn't post here.


End file.
